


A Second Chance ((Hajime X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance to love?What if you found out your previous life?What would Hajime Hinata do if Nagito Komaeda told the truth to their history?♚[© 2019 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Second Chance ((Hajime X Nagito One Shot))

~1654 AD

Don't stop, don't look back, they're coming, I can't slow down. Even with my feet blistered, even when I'm out of breath, I can't stop. I don't know how long I was running, I just knew I had to keep going. In my arms, my prized possession. Heavy, but I couldn't let them get their hands on it. Even if I had to carry it a hundred, no, a thousand miles. I wasn't even sure if we were still being chased any longer. The blazing sun eventually melted to a night sky and I finally couldn't go on any longer. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to run forever, but my body wash screaming in protest. As gently as I could, I placed my possession atop the grass and collapsed beside it. It didn't matter how calm I tried to force my breathing, I just couldn't slow down my chest enough to sleep yet, even if I was exhausted beyond belief.  
My eyes rose to the stars and I allowed myself to count each individual one that crossed my vision. Though, that was nearly impossible, it was calming to say the least.  
Suddenly, my possession stirred and I turned my gaze to look upon it.  
"Don't move too much, you can open your wound again."  
As I said that, he winced and held his arm over his stomach.  
"What... Where are we?"  
"You fainted after they stabbed you." I tried to be slow, letting him take in the information as I said it.  
"I don't know where we are. I carried you as far as I could go."  
He slowly pushed himself up and hissed, holding the wound harder.  
"Green Sun... It hurts." Tears pricked his eyes and his thin frame shivered. As tired as I was, I sat up and held him tight in my arms.  
"It's okay, Calm Sea. We're safe for now. We can find help tomorrow."  
"No-!" Calm Sea suddenly pushed me off, falling over in turn. As dark as it was, I could still see the liquid seeping out of him.  
"Calm Sea, don't panic, you're hurting yourself!"  
He didn't respond, hands digging into the grass.  
"You... You shouldn't have saved me. If they just killed me, you'd still have a home and a family... You should have let me go..." Even as I could see his face, the weak tone in his voice told me enough that he was crying.  
"I wouldn't do that. I won't ever let them hurt you again." As gentle as I could, I set my hand on his shoulder. "I'm a samurai, it's my duty to protect. And now just that... I love you. You are mine, aren't you?"  
Calm Sea was quiet until he swallowed. "You're born into the Sun clan. I'm from the Ocean clan... It should have been obvious we shouldn't have found love together. We're in the middle of a war, Green Sun, and I-!"  
"Hey..." I let my voice become a whisper to comfort him. "I don't care about that. I chose you for you."  
"And look where it got us-!" He suddenly groaned and pulled his legs to his chest. I hated seeing him in so much pain. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I kept quiet. For a long time, the both of us sat quiet. Without warning, Calm Sea turned his head and I caught a glimpse of his olive eyes under the moonlight. "I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm just... I'm scared." He exhaled and rolled to face away from me. "I don't want to die. All my life I was shunned and deemed not good enough, and I had to work even harder to just get a low rank. No Lord wants me to protect them, they all think I'm weak because of... My lack of color."  
This... I knew this. When he kneeled before me when we first met and begged me to kill him, I couldn't raise my sword when I saw his soft snow hair. Even I thought he was weak then. Too weak to be a threat.  
"You proved that wrong though." I started carefully.  
"Not just anyone would sneak into enemy territory to share a bed with one of the samurai. Even if you were caught... You stood your ground."  
It was so vivid. He was going to be killed right there in town but but I had jumped in. They wanted to kill me too for a treason of forbidden love with the enemy and just like a full fledged samurai, Calm Sea jumped in front of the sword and took the blow to protect me. After that, I just scooped him up and started running.  
We were going to be found out sooner or later, I just wish it wasn't like this.  
"It's all my fault." The male muttered, soft as he could. "How stupid I was to disregard the war. I was blinding by my own selfish feelings and now we're both-"  
He was interrupted by a bout of coughing and didn't continue.  
I didn't know what to say. Sure, he was a little reckless today but this... It wasn't his fault. It was the close minded clans that couldn't see two feet in front of their mindless bloodshed.  
What a pointless war this was...  
I laid down beside him and ever so carefully put my arm over his chest, careful not to go anywhere close to the wound.  
It was.... Time to sleep for now.  
It didn't last long.  
Unsure of the time, I was awoken by quivering and quickly sat up.  
"Calm Sea, Calm Sea are you alright?"  
He answered in a groan and rolled onto his back. I could see the thick blood soaking into his uniform.  
Without thinking, I pulled out my knife and cut the shirt open, exposing the stab wound.  
"The... The sword...." He started, wincing when I put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "It went completely through my body. I... Green Sun, it hurts so much."  
No matter how hard I pressed, it didn't seem to be doing anything. He was crying, the tears rolling down his face as his agony was plastered on his pale skin.  
I suddenly felt.. Useless. "Dammit!" I tried again to stop the bleeding but it was coming out so fast on both sides, I didn't know... What do I do?  
A soft grip sudden took hold of my hands and I rose my eyes to Clear Sea. He had a weak smile, but forced.  
"You don't... Need to keep trying. It's okay if I die here. We're free now so... As long as I die free."  
Why... Why was I letting myself listening to him? Why was I just giving up?  
I didn't want this to end, I wanted to be with him forever.  
I gripped his hands, finding comfort in merely holding his delicate fingers. "Please don't go yet." My voice cracked as I spoke. He didn't say anything in response but I had to do it, at least once.  
I leaned close and shared with him a kiss. The first one for both of us. And when I pulled back, his chest slowed down.  
It was... Quiet.  
"Calm Sea-" I tried to hold back my tears but it was impossible.  
They came out so quick, and I had to scream. I screamed until my lungs were sore, I screamed until my voice grew hoarse, I screamed because I couldn't do anything but scream.  
When I was finally exhausted by screaming, I heard a voice behind me.  
"Halt."  
Wiping my eyes, I turned around to a cluster of samurai, all wearing the same uniform as Calm Sea.  
The largest man stepped forward and his eyes narrowed. As quick as I could, I dropped my knife.  
His eyes suddenly widened.  
"You... Sun clan degenerate, you killed Calm Sea!"  
No... No, I didn't!  
I tried to pull myself to my feet but the blisters across my skin caused my to collapse again.  
The samurai drew their swords and I... Felt no motivation to defend myself.  
I lost my lover, my home, my family, my honor, there was nothing for me anymore.  
So kill me...  
Kill me because I couldn't protect Calm Sea.  
Kill me, but don't forget my name.  
Green Sun... It's all I have left of who I am. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Modern Day  
"Akane, wait up!"  
Pushing past me, a girl raced ahead of the students entering the school. I stumbled but quickly caught myself and watched ahead.  
Ultimates... Acting like children. If only I had the luxury to play like them.  
I, on the other hand, had to work even harder.  
Because I'm a reserve course student. I wasn't particularly good at anything. I was any normal highschool student, I suppose. There was nothing about me that really stood out.  
After the ultimates vanished into the school, I continued down the stone path to the gates. I let my feet drag as I did, as though, maybe I could skip the day if I was sluggish enough to get there.  
A ridiculous thought, but who wanted to go to school, really? Even as amazing as this school is, it was still a normal school to the reserve course.  
Another student passed me, standing out once again. An ultimate of course. But I suddenly got a strange feeling and stopped in my tracks. The student didn't even acknowledge I was there but I couldn't stop staring.  
He was albino, a weird enough trait as it was, but I got an annoying feeling of deja Vu.  
I quickly shook it off.  
Perhaps I saw him in town somewhere.  
I arrived to class on time at least and took my usual spot.  
The teacher began going on about the same topic we discussed yesterday. Some sort of history.  
I was really listening until I heard my name called and quickly jumped up.  
"Can you tell us the answer?" The teacher asked with a smile.  
I looked around to the class but they all seemed to be waiting on me.  
"Uh..."  
"I know the answer!" A blonde girl rose her hand. "The two ancient clans of Japan were the sun and ocean clans. They were in a war about a failed marriage between the chiefs. The ocean clan son refused to marry the sun clan's daughter and war broke out over who would claim the remaining land."  
The teacher clapped at her detailed answer. "Good job, just please don't interrupt next time. Does anyone have any questions?"  
A boy with black hair rose his hand.  
"Why did the son not want to marry her?" He questioned curiously.  
The teacher thought the looked around to the class. "According to history, the son was weak at birth but still wanted to be a samurai. He was killed in battle, leaving the clans without an heir."  
The bell rang and the class began to pack up before the teacher quickly called out.  
"Don't forget, you need to write a report by next week. Please do your best!"  
At least first period was over.  
Second and third was just as painful to sit through but once they were over, it was lunch time. It was a good time to start working on my report and get it out of the way. I got my lunch and made my way to the library.  
I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be looking for... In a school like this, there was books for everything. There was books about the books.  
"Wow..." It escaped my mouth before I could stop it.  
As amazing as the library was, it still looked like hell to find anything in.  
There were a few students here already, working on their own, I suppose one of them may have an answer. Just as I was looking for someone to ask, I spot that odd student from earlier.  
His hair stood out the most, being pure white, just like snow.  
He seemed to be boredly flipping through a magazine until I approached and his olive eyes rose up.  
"Can I help you, reserve course?"  
He... Didn't seem very amused that I interrupted him. I suddenly felt pretty intimidated.  
"Sorry to bother. I'm... Looking for the history section about the historical Japan tribes. Do you know where they are?"  
The student seemed a little hesitant at first before he closed his magazine.  
"Don't bother with those. They all lie because nobody knows how it really happened. Well, I do. But what will I get for helping you?" He raised an eyebrow, the fluffy white hair blowing ever so softly with the library fan on.  
"Uh... My gratitude?"  
"I want that." The student pointed at my lunch bag.  
"But... My kusamochi."  
I dejectedly handed over my lunch bag where he opened it and examined the contents before grinning. "Yeah, this is enough. Alright, I'll help you."  
He stood up, appearing a little taller than I.  
"I'm Komaeda Nagito, Ultimate Lucky Student."  
"I'm... Hinata Hajime-"  
"Yeah sure." He pulled out a bag of fruit snacks I had packed and gestured me to follow as he led towards the computers.  
Komaeda sat at one of the open ones and pulled open a page.  
"It's actually pretty interesting, if you like this sort of thing. A historical blade was found a while back. Guess what they found on it."  
He opened a page, pulling up a picture of the knife. It looked rusted with age but in otherwise good condition.  
"I... Have no idea."  
"Well, it's said the ocean clan's son was killed in battle but this knife says otherwise. It was supposedly found at the site of the murder but... There was only blood on the side of the knife."  
I... Had no idea what he was saying.  
"Can you... Elaborate?"  
Komaeda sighed. "Reserve course... Look, if you want to kill someone, you're not going to use the side of the knife, are you? You'd stab them. Plus the two bodies found there is contradictory too. Both bodies were stabbed clean through, no slash wounds."  
"Wait-" I had to stop him before I heard anymore. There sounded to be a pretty good contradiction.  
"Sure, this could be good evidence if the bodies were fresh but these people died hundreds of years ago. How could there be skin to even examine? And how could nothing be tampered with all this time?"  
Komaeda quickly turned his eyes away. I wasn't a detective but that seemed like he was hiding something. Did he know something?  
I tilt my head to look across his face. Suddenly, he stood up and looked towards me intently.  
"Come with me to the museum after school. I'll tell you the rest then." He popped a fruit snack in his mouth and turned away to exit the library. That was... Weird.  
Are all ultimates like that?  
I couldn't help a sigh. I guess I don't really have a choice. Seeing as Komaeda took my lunch, I didn't have much else to do than go to my next period early and wade through the rest of the day. 

It all felt so over the top for one report.  
I get history is important but I don't recall every putting in this much work for one assignment before.  
Even as I walked with Komaeda, that thought didn't leave my mind. I kept letting myself glance over to him. His eyes seemed intent, yet lost, like... He wasn't all there. They were dull in color, and dark rings rest under, tainting his pale skin.  
I didn't know him at all, I couldn't even say I knew him for a day yet, so why did I feel like I knew Komaeda for a long time now?  
Once we made it to the museum, Komaeda bee-lined into a particular room. I had to jog to keep up. He approached a glass case and looked back to me until I caught up.  
I gave Komaeda a look, then turned to the glass. That same knife we saw online rest in the case, along with a cloth stitched picture. Two people were on it, but there wasn't much detail.  
"What's that?" I nodded to the picture.  
Komaeda narrowed his eyes in thought before he opened his mouth. "The truth. The son never died in battle. I think the reason he didn't marry the daughter is that he had someone else." He set his hands on the glass and leaned closer. What was he looking at?  
I moved closer to see all the details I could.  
"Is that the son there?" I gestured to one figure with bright looking hair.  
"Yeah." Komaeda stepped back from the case. "The other is a warrior from the sun clan. They died together."  
"And how do you know this?"  
I was beginning to have my doubts about all this.  
Maybe it was believable at first but I felt my leg was being pulled about now.  
Komaeda was quiet. I waited a minute before before turning around. What a waste of time. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"His name was Calm Sea from the ocean clan. The warrior is Green Sun from the sun clan.  
I know because... I keep having these dreams."  
"So what, you're a history report prophet?" I turned back, making sure I was glaring at the ultimate. Komaeda seemed serious as could be though.  
"It's like I'm reliving these things, and I keep having then over and over. Every time I research it, it turns out to be true, so I decided to trust my dreams. I think I'm Calm Sea."  
I couldn't help a small laugh. "You know how hard it is to believe all of this?"  
Without a warning in advance, he took my hand and squeezed. Before I could argue, he began talking again.  
"I'm telling you, it's true. It's okay if you don't believe me, I know how hard it is to believe trash like myself, but I'll do anything for you to believe me."  
I examined his face for any twitches that could indicate he was lying but...  
"I guess... Reincarnation isn't... A totally ridiculous thought." I finally spoke out. Komaeda's shoulders relaxed and he released my hand with a small smile. "I'm so glad you think that. Come see this." When the boy nodded back to the case, his eyes focused on the cloth. "I don't know for sure but I think whoever stitched that had hope the two lovers would stay together after death. Maybe it was Clear Sea's mother.... Wouldn't that sound nice?"  
I took a close look at it, then to the knife.  
It felt a little familiar but I don't remember seeing it before.  
"So if you're Clear Sea, where's Green Sun?"  
"That's-" Komaeda quickly stopped himself and looked at the cloth. "I'm not sure. I only know what I do because of my dreams but I can't find them. They only tell me the past. How despairing..." He dropped his head and bonked against the glass with a sigh.  
"You're really invested in this, aren't you? I guess you're lucky I'm here." I stepped closer as Komaeda looked back up, appearing confused. I grinned in his direction.  
"If you have me believing you're some ancient prince, why stop now? I'll keep looking when I get home. How about we get out of here for now?"  
With a wide smile, Komaeda agreed and we parted for home.  
I had a lot to think about, but once I got home, I quickly crashed. I need a break after that information bomb. 

I found myself somewhere unfamiliar.  
Trees all around me and the scent of pine in my nose. I felt sore but not enough to stop.  
I had to find out where I was.  
I'm not really sure why, I just felt like I needed to know.  
I suddenly felt like I couldn't walk anymore and fell to my knees.  
Why am I hurting so much?  
I clenched my eyes shut and tried to wait it out but it didn't seem like it was going to just let up.  
As I opened my eyes, someone was suddenly laying in front of me.  
I jumped back in surprise but with the rise and fall off their chest, they seemed to be alive.  
I moved closer again and looked down at a gentle looking face.  
That's...  
"You're Clear Sea." I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
He winced and slowly opened his eyes where he looked right into me. "Green Sun..." He muttered. "I hurt so much..."  
My eyes lowered to his shirt that looked blood soaked. I didn't have any medical training but something pushed me to see how bad it was.  
As I began to lift up his shirt, I was stopped as I felt something in my hand.  
What was...  
The knife... What was it doing here? I don't remember picking it up.  
I think this would be helpful at least. Taking the cloth in my hand, I pushed the knife into it and made a clean cut into the shirt.  
When I saw the stab wound....  
I found myself in bed again.  
What was that?  
It took a moment... I had to think.  
Komaeda said he was having dreams, and now I was too?  
Am I...?  
That can't be...  
I slipped my shoes on and raced out the door as quick as I could.  
I remember.  
I remember everything!  
I ran as fast as I could to the school and it still wasn't fast enough.  
I was early, definitely super early, but that didn't stop me. Once I made it to the school, I ran right up the school gates and fell into them as I caught my breath. Can't time move any quicker?  
I looked down to my watch and started tapping my foot in attempts to fill the waiting with something to do.  
It almost seemed like an eternity before students began arriving. My eyes dart about, hoping to catch sight of Komaeda.  
Ten students, fifteen students, thirty, forty more, then- "There!"  
I broke into a run once more once I saw him start up.  
I could see Komaeda looked a little bothered I was calling him out, being a reserve course student and all, but he just hasn't heard the news yet.  
He didn't move as I wrapped him in a hug, catching the attention of multiple curious stares.  
"I remember." I told him quietly. "I remember all of it. I was holding the knife, I was next to you while you were dying. I remember how in love we were, and how long I've been waiting to see you again." I hugged him tighter, trying to keep myself from crying.  
His body tensed, white hair tickling my nose.  
Then he relaxed before hugging me back.  
"So you're my Green Sun... I've been waiting so long, ever since I saw that knife for the first time. It was yours, wasn't it?"  
I couldn't speak, I probably would have started to cry if I tried.  
How ridiculous it sounds to suddenly remember a previous life. It's crazy, but I truly believe...  
I finally let him go and took a step back to look over his face.  
He looked slightly different than I remember but there was no mistaking him.  
I didn't really wait to ask before I took a kiss.  
I tried to be slow, letting it last as long as it could.  
This was a kiss we've been waiting to relive for hundreds of years but in a way, this is really our first again.  
We finally had to break apart for air and I almost went for another but... They could wait. There'd be plenty of time to share a hundred kisses later.  
"Promise me you won't leave me again." Komaeda quickly spoke up, eyes wide in worry. I returned a soft smile. "Yeah, I promise. I'll never leave you, and you'll never leave me, okay?"

Komaeda nodded quickly and I flaked his side to slip my hand in his. I still had a project to finish, I think it'll be a lot more interesting now. 

"I think we've decided."  
"Who will participate in our project then?"  
"Only Hajime Hinata would survive. He will be our test subject. Are we in agreement?"  
"Yes. Let's bring Hajime Hinata in. He will be our Ultimate Hope."


End file.
